This invention is a method to alter and control the shape of ordinary novelty balloons, plastic spheres and inflatables so as to produce shapes resembling fruits and vegetables i.e. apples, oranges pumpkins and tomatoes. This invention will increase the novelty potential of these products and supply the market place with a new dimension in which to grow.